The Earth Trials: Miki's Trial
by Winterleaf
Summary: Queen Serenity and Knig Endymion have broken up -no details-. Serenity keeps Rini, and Endymion gets married and has triplets. But when they enter the ballroom, their lives will change forever when Serenity finds out her ex-husband had kids...
1. Innocent

A/N: i felt like making a new fanfiction, so here it is. Dont expect it to, y'know... be finished or anything. Im just bored, so im writing it.  
  
Name meanings:  
Miki: Tree Trunk  
Miya: beautiful March  
Mori: forest  
  
Lady Miki yawned and stared at the people at Queen Serenity's ball from the corner, as her sister flirted with some noble guys. She leaned against the wall, and slid down it, more bored than anything. Mori--the oldest of the triplets--looked at her, and sighed. She told a guy something, then walked over to Miki.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, annoyed.  
  
"I'm ~bored~!" Miki groaned. "Can't we go home, please?"  
  
"Don't be silly. Daddy hasn't met Queen Serenity yet, and you know how much he's been meaning to meet her."  
  
"Yeah, but he can see that Queen any ole day." Miki sighed, and stood up. "Let's go find Miya. Maybe she'll agree with me."  
  
Mori rolled her eyes, but walked with the youngest sister around the crowd. All three of the triplets had creamy skin and brown eyes. They looked exactly alike, except their hair--black with green highlights--was different length. Mori had the longest, which went to her knees, but she always kept it back. Miya's hair went to her bottom, except it looked shorter since she had it in a wavy french braid. Miki's hair, however, wasn't short, as you'd expect the youngest. But hers went to her theigh, and a little longer. She never did anything with it, though, except pull it out of her face with a hair band. All of them were about 13.  
  
"Who were you talking to?" Miki asked. "Those boys?"  
  
"Well!" Mori blushed and smiled, and went on to a long and boring talk, which made Miki regret why she asked. "The cute one--well his name was Kiyoshi. He is ~so cute~! Umm...the tall one was Takashi. He is very smart, and kind of geeky, but he is a very good athlete, ~and~ he told me that he studies the ancient Sailor Scouts. You know, Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars--"  
  
"I know who they are," Miki barked. Mori always acted like she knew everything, just because she was an hour older than her and half an hour older than Miya.  
  
"Good. Anyway, the last one--you would never believe it--was ~Prince Nori~!"  
  
Miki laughed falsly. "Can't be. Prince Nori would be sitting on a throne next to Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity."  
  
"And i talked to her, too," Mori continued. "But she told me to call her Rini." She blushed again. "I even asked how old she was. Can you believe it?! But luckily she wasn't offended."  
  
"You can't ask something like that to a Princess, Mori," Miki said sternly. "Besides, you should already know. She's 23, right?"  
  
"24," Mori corrected. "Anyway, it was Prince Nori because i ~saw~ him come down from the throne and toward me. ~Me~! He actually told me that he especially wanted to talk to me." She sighed dreamily. "I bet i am going to become Queen one day." She looked at Miki. "Not Queen of this Moon or anything, if that's what your thinking. I would have to be a royal decsendent, and my name Serenity. I'll be Queen of--of some other universe. Yeah, a universe. And Nori will be my king, if i can convince him to come with me."  
  
Miki smiled. Mori always imagined things, but they never were to come true. Never. She only said them to dream. At the far end of the ballroom, Miki founded Miya. She was talking to--Princess Rini!?  
  
"Miya!" she yelled, and ran up to her. Rini stopped listening to what Miya was saying, and looked at Miki running forward. When she saw Mori, she smiled.  
  
"Lady Mori!" she yelled, waving a hand. Mori grinned and waved back.  
  
When they were next to them, Mori said, "Princess Rini, this is my younger sister Miki."  
  
Rini looked at Miki, and smiled crookedly. "Having a nice night, Lady Miki?"  
  
Miki curtsied, then shook her head. "Forgive me, Princess, but i'm not having fun at all. I see Miya and Mori have made friends, but i haven't. I plan to leave when daddy meets the Queen."  
  
Rini stared blankly at Miki, then turned to Miya. "What is your father's name?"  
  
"Lord Endymion," Miya replied cheerfully, causing stares and silence throughout the ballroom. 


	2. Stolen Children

Queen Serenity stood up, and glared at Miya.  
  
"What did you say?" she demanded.  
  
Miya's eyes filled up with tears, and curtsied immediatly. Miki knew she was scared; she was too. Mori was shaking.  
  
"Our d-d-d-daddy is L-lord En-en-Endymion," she said, trying not to show her fear. Miya got scared extremely easily.  
  
"Mother!" Rini yelled, and ran up to her throne. "Maybe it is some other Endymion."  
  
Serenity nodded and tried to calm down. "Where do you live?"  
  
"C-crystal Tokyo," Miya replied. More faces glued to her, and she fell to her knees, hating so much bad attention.  
  
Serenity took a deep breath, then exhaled. "And your mother? What is her name?"  
  
"Lady Kei," Mori said. Miya had taken enough, and Mori was used to attention and she was mighty brave.  
  
The Queen looked at Mori, and fell back down on her throne. "Lady Kei... Where was she born?"  
  
"Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"So she wasn't noble in the beginning." She slammed her fist on the arm of the throne, making everyone whisper to each other. "How could he marry a commoner over me?! How could he have kids with her?!"  
  
Mori and Miki took a step back next to Miya. "You know our daddy?" Mori asked.  
  
"Know him?! He--" she took a deep breath, then continued, "He was the King at first. My husband."  
  
Miya gasped and covered her mouth with her hands instantly. Miki took another step back, but Mori took a step forward. "You mean--our daddy was a ~King~?!"  
  
Serenity stood up again, and put her hands in the air. "You are all dismissed. Except for this Lord Endymion and his children. And, of course, Lady ~Kei~." Everyone in the ballroom suddenly disappeared, leaving a man with short black hair and a much younger woman with long green hair in a silver dress, and Prince Nori and Princess Rini.  
  
Serenity narrowed her eyes and sat back down. The prince and princess ran up and sat down in their seats that were around their mother. Endymion smiled nervously, while the woman sighed.  
  
"Girls," she said sternly, looking at the triplets. They hung their head and walked over to her.  
  
"Endymion!" Serenity said warmly. "I'm so glad you made it."  
  
"Ehh...yeah. Thank you." He bowed, then looked back up at Princess Rini and smiled.  
  
"Hi, father," she said, giggling slightly.  
  
Mori, Miya, and Miki exchanged glances.  
  
'She's our sister?' Miya asked telepathically to Mori.  
  
'I guess so...' she replied.  
  
'~Cool~!' Miki shreiked through her mind to both her sisters.  
  
"Why didn't you tell you've remarried?" Serenity asked, with a glance at Lady Kei.  
  
"I just haven't had the time, i guess. Actually--my girls were born before we were married, so... we've been really busy."  
  
"My Queen," Kei said, curtsying. "If you would like me and the girls to leave, we'd be happy to."  
  
"Nonsence," Serenity said, with a smile. "We should have dinner together. You know, to get to know each other. How about tonight?"  
  
"The girls have school tomorrow, really," Lady Kei said. "They should go to sleep soon."  
  
Serenity raised an eyebrow. "School? Home school, right?"  
  
"Of course not, My Queen. Our girls go to a public school just down the road."  
  
"~Down the road~!" she laughed.  
  
Kei blinked. Endymion replied, " It's Crystal Tokyo."  
  
"Of course," Serenity said, calming herself down by driving her fingers down her long blonde hair. "Well i just can't allow my step-children to have poor education. Why don't they have school here in the castle?"  
  
"It's far enough!" Endymion yelled. "I don't want the best for my children, really! Only what's ~normal~. They seem to like that."  
  
Mori, Miya, and Miki looked down at their cheap leather shoes.  
  
'I don't like it when people fight over us,' Miya sighed telepathically.  
  
'Neither do i,' agreed Miki.  
  
"Normal? Endymion, these are royal children. They'll grow up to be great and successful children with the education we provide here. But if they grow up in Crystal Tokyo with ~you~ they'll be--accountants!"  
  
Miki laughed. "I'm going to be a singer."  
  
Serenity smiled. "And if you ~live~ here then you'll have your own song writers."  
  
Miki tried to look interested. 'Song writers? i can write my own songs,' she said to her sisters.  
  
She looked at Miya. "And what do you want to be when you get older?"  
  
"A super model!" she yelled, no longer afraid.  
  
"And if you live here, you'll have a wonderful wardrobe and hair sylists."  
  
'I was thinking about making my own clothes, though,' she said to her sisters. 'And whats wrong with my hair now?'  
  
Serenity grinned and looked at Mori. "And you?"  
  
"I want to be a Qu--"  
  
"Don't buy off our children with all this!" Kei yelled, wrapping her hands over their shoulders, hugging them. "They can be whoever they want to be with us!"  
  
Serenity ignored her. "I'm sorry. What do you want to be, Mori?"  
  
Mori grinned, and shook out of her mother's grip. "Make me a Queen, Your Highness!" she yelled proudly.  
  
Rini narrowed her eyes. Nori grinned. Endymion and Kei looked at her, but their expressions were unknown because they disappeared that moment. Serenity smiled, and walked down to her.  
  
"And we will make you a Queen, my love," she said, and hugged her.  
  
Miki looked back at where her mother and father had been.  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?" Her eyes filled with tears and she looked at her step-mother. "Where'd they go?"  
  
"Back home." She smiled at her. "Now you can be a real singer!" She hugged her too.  
  
"But--i want to go back home."  
  
Serenity didn't hear. She was hugging Miya.  
  
"Now, Rini will show you to your new rooms. I have to--to look at something." And she sauntered down the ballroom and down a hallway.  
  
Rini got up and stomped down the steps.  
  
"Mori," she tried to say nicely. "You know that you wont be a Queen. I'm the oldest, and i was meant to be Queen. So--"  
  
"Well things have changed!" Mori barked at her. Miki and Miya jumped back; they had never seen Mori like this. "I am going to be Queen, now, okay?" She looked at Miki and Miya and winked. "I hope i dont have to change my name to Serenity or something."  
  
Nori jumped off his chair and ran over to her.  
  
"I'll show you to your rooms," he offered, and set off down the hallway. The triplets followed, only to be confused by the twists and turns in the castle. They didn't know how they would find thereselves around, but Mori said she would, since it was a Queen's intuition.  
  
Rini ran up to Nori, and started to walk backwards in front of them.  
  
"Nori, mother is acting strangely," she commented.  
  
"I know what you mean," he whispered back. "I saw her enter the Divination Room a few minutes ago. She used to be klutzy, but..."  
  
"Yeah, really," Rini agreed, but stopped walking right after and entered a room.  
  
Finally Nori stopped at a large golden door, and opened it. Inside there was a small corridor with four doors, two on each side. At the end, there was a large window where moonlight poored in. He walked to the first door to the left, and opened it.  
  
"This is Mori's room."  
  
Mori ran inside, and Miki and Miya peeked in. There was a very large green canope bed. The other side was a vanaty with a large variety of perfumes and brushes. Then at the far end were french doors onto a large balcony over looking a silver lake. They really couldn't look at a lot of things, since Mori slammed the door in front of their faces.  
  
Nori smiled, and went on to the door next to Mori's.  
  
"This is Miya's."  
  
Inside was exactly like Mori's, except her bed had strange designs on the cover, her vanaty's mirror was attached to the peach walls, and there was a small chair on the balcony.  
  
"It's beautiful, thank you," Miya said sweetly, walking inside. "Oh, and you're welcome to come in any time." And she shut the door.  
  
"You're room is very different from theirs, Miki," Nori said, moving to the door across from Mori's.  
  
Inside, it ~was~ different. The bed was single and it wasn't a canopy. The bed cover was black with green plant designs growing from the bottom. The vanaty had three mirrors on it, the one in the middle bigger than the other two. Instead of a balcony, the whole back wall were tall windows, overlooking a pond and small forest. She was sure in the morning it'd be beautiful in the morning, but for some reason she wanted to go home to her small and cramped room. On the left side of the bed was an open door, that led into a wonderful marble bathroom. Next to the bed on the right side there was another door but smaller, that was hardly visible. She could only see the outlines.  
  
"What's in there?" she asked, pointing to it.  
  
"Oh. That goes into the room next to yours. But--your not aloud in there. I don't even know why this room was assigned to you if your not aloud in, but whatever." And he left, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Miki sighed and pressed the button on the knob, then ran onto her bed. She decided just to sleep and forget about her father and mother, but she couldn't help but weep herself to sleep. 


	3. Fate Mirror

AN: well i found that i like this story. so im writing a new chapter. wee... -.- ok, sorry. here we go!  
  
When Miki walked out of the corridor the next day, she wasn't surprised to see no one in the hallways. She leaned on the wall and waited for her sisters to come out and walk her down to the dining room for breakfast.  
  
'Mori? What are you doing?' she asked telepathically.  
  
At first she thought that she wasn't going to reply. Then, 'I ~was~ sleeping...'  
  
'It's almost nine,' came Miya's voice. 'They're probably waiting for us in the dining room.'  
  
'I doubt it,' came Mori's more awake voice. 'These people here are rude. Can you believe Rini thinks she is going to be a better Queen than I?'  
  
'Yes,' Miki said. 'She's been a Princess all her life. Besides, she is way older!'  
  
The golden door's knob jiggled, and it swung open. Miya came out, her hair in a messy braid, and she looked well rested.  
  
"Let's go," she said, walking down the hallway. "I'm sure Mori can find the room on her own. It should be instinct after all. So, is your room the same as Mori's and mine?"  
  
"Not at all!" Miki yelped. "The bed cover is completely different, my bathroom looks much cleaner, and i don't have a balcony. However, i do have a wonderful view of a forest." She blinked, then added softly, "And for some reason there is a door leading to the room next to mine."  
  
Miya looked at her. "What's in that room?"  
  
"Prince Nori didn't tell me."  
  
"It's just Nori, now." Miki and Miya jumped and looked next to them to see Nori coming out of a door that seemed to lead to stairs. "After all, mother practically adopted you, and before we were--somewhat siblings."  
  
Miya smiled crookedly. "I guess so..."  
  
"Um--you're going the wrong direction," Nori pointed out. "You were supposed to go straight when you left your corridor." He smiled, then they went the other way together. "I'm sorry; i should have told you these things, huh? Luckily we ran into each other, though."  
  
Miya nodded. When they got back to that golden door, Miki stopped.  
  
"Should we wait for Mori?"  
  
"No," Miya said, turning left. "Well, come on. She's probably already there."  
  
But she wasn't when they entered the room. Miki started to get worried, but told herself that Mori couldn't get lost, since Nori said that guards would find her and tell her where to go. She sat down next to Miya at the long oak table, and looked down at her empty silver plate. Princess Rini was scowling at the other side.  
  
"Where's mother?" she demanded, glaring at Nori. "I have to talk to her!"  
  
"I don't know. Why?"  
  
"Things are going out of control!" Rini yelled, throwing her hands in the air. "Next thing we know, shes gonna give Mori ~my~ room, and i get hers! And after that Mori ~will~ become Queen, and what will i be?" Nori blinked a reply. "I'll end up being a--a servant!" She stood up briskly, making her pink pigtails go crazy and the chair she was sitting on fall back. "I won't stand for this!" Finally, Rini noticed Miya and Miki staring at her. She looked at Miki. "You're not Mori, are you?"  
  
Miki grinned. "No, ma'am." She understood why Rini asked her that. She and Mori looked a lot alike, except Mori's hair was a small bit longer, and she was half an inch taller. "I'm Miki."  
  
"Rini, sit down please," Nori whispered, sitting down himself next to Miya. "And try to red you're face the real color again, before mother comes in." Miki just noticed that Rini's head was red as she calmed down.  
  
"When are we eating?" Miya asked, looking at Nori thoughtfully. "I haven't eaten anything, all last night and today, of course."  
  
"Well, once mother comes in we should," he replied, then looked at Rini. "What was she doing last night?"  
  
"She seemed to be glaring into her mirror when i checked," she said. "But when i asked why, she shooed me out."  
  
"What mirror?" Miya asked.  
  
"It's what she calls a Fate Mirror," Nori answered. "It shows one's fate, but i think its stupid. Nothing can show someone's fate."  
  
At that moment, Queen Serenity barged in, looking tired and worn out. She tried to act normal as she walked to a seat, but they all knew something was wrong since her meatballs (what else is there to call it?) were out and her hair was straight yet untended.  
  
"Good morning," she said calmly, sitting next to Rini. "How are we today?"  
  
"Mori isn't here yet, Highness," Miki said.  
  
"Oh, i see," Serenity said, strangely calm once again. "Well--" She sighed. "Listen, Miki, i need to talk to you and your sister." She glanced at Miya. "So we can get her together."  
  
As they stood up, Nori and Rini looked at each other funny.  
  
"What are you going to talk about?" Rini asked angrily. "About Mori becoming Queen and they too have to become servants?!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Serenity asked as Miki and Miya stood at the door. "Mori isn't going to become Queen ~here~! So don't worry." And they walked out, leaving Rini even angrier.  
  
She, Miki, and Miya started walking down the hallway silently. The only sound was from Serenity's skirts rubbing against one another, Miya's earrings clashing against each other, and Miki's bracelets and anklets. Finally they reached the golden door, and they entered the corridor. Serenity walked up and knocked on Mori's door.  
  
"Mori, i need to talk to you!"  
  
The door opened and Mori appeared. Her hair was, as usually, put up but lazily and her eyes seemed like they were glowing.  
  
"Majesty, when am i going to rule?" she asked, her voice wobbly. Miki and Miya looked at each other.  
  
Serenity put her hands on Mori's shoulders and leaned down. "Soon. Don't worry about that. But right now there is something i need to tell all of you."  
  
Miya and Miki walked in and all three of them sat on Mori's bed. Serenity stood in front of them.  
  
"I was looking into my Fate Mirror all night trying to sort you all out," she stated. "I was confused at first, because you're fate was--was strange. But everytime i tried, it came up to the same thing."  
  
"Why did you think it was strange?" Miya asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, since you are triplets i would have thought your fate would be somewhat related. But--they are completely different, in this case." She kneeled and down looked at Mori. "Mori, the Fate Mirror has told me that you ~will~ rule. Very soon, in fact. But--someone will revolt against you."  
  
"What!" Mori yelled. "Who would do such a thing?!" Without letting Serenity answer, she added, "I'll make sure that whomever even looks at me funny will die."  
  
Serenity sighed. "Then you wouldn't be a very good Queen, now would you?" She looked at Miya now. "My dearest Miya. The Fate Mirror has told me that you will be a Sorcoress. A very powerful one, at that. But the Mirror had a warning: use your powers for good, only."  
  
Miya grinned. "Of course!"  
  
Serenity smiled, then turned to Miki. "Miki, i couldn't understand the clues the Mirror had gaven me. But i will take you there, and you will See for yourself." She stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Tell us what you see," Miya whispered to her as she got up. "Telepathically, okay?"  
  
She nodded then went out into the hallway again with Serenity. Serenity walked over to the door next to Miki's, and took out a ring of keys.  
  
"This is where the Fate Mirror is held," she explained as she went through the keys. "Well, anyway, if you look into it yourself, it'll be much easier. Ah, here we go!" She took out a silver key and stuck it inside the knob and turned it.  
  
When she swung open the door, smoke-like substance protuded down from the room. Serenity walked inside the darkness, and Miki couldn't help but follow. When she got inside, the door slammed shut behind her, but she didn't hear from the thickness of the fog. The only thing she could see was darkness and a large mirror producing a small amount of light. Someone entered that light; someone that looked familier, yet she just couldn't pt her finger on it. The being was a female teenager wearing a white leotard with a blue skirt. Her tall boots were red and the elbow part on her gloves were blue. The thing she recognized was the red-plated meatballs.  
  
"Queen Serenity?" she asked. She doubted her voice went any closer to herself than to Serenity.  
  
"This was my Fate, Miki," an echo came. "My Fate was to be Sailor Moon."  
  
Sailor Moon! she thought. I knew she looked familier.  
  
"When i move i want you to stand in the light, here, and look inside the Mirror. Tell me what you see, but keep in mind that you won't be able to hear me." She smiled, then walked out of the light in front of the mirror.  
  
Miki moved forward in to the light and she suddenly felt light headed. Something about her was changing but she couldn't tell what. But when she looked down at herself, a new sight filled her eyes. She was wearing a short green skirt and black high-heeled shoes. There was a black band across her breasts and green beads were making vine designs from the bottom. Her braclets and anklets had turned to vines with a large flower on them. She looked in the mirror and saw that her tiara/crown was a vine with a flower in the middle.  
  
"I--I'm wearing something different," she said, only barely hearing an echo.  
  
She looked closer in the mirror, and tried to concentrate on what the background was. It seemed like the Palace but vines were growing all around it, crushing it. She saw Miya on her knees in front of the castle, yelling ancient words with her hands high in the air, and could somewhat hear Mori screaming but she couldn't see where she was.  
  
This was an awful sight. Miki shut her eyes and ran out of the light and tried to search for the door. She found it and swung it open, falling flat on her face outside. Warm hands picked her up, and she saw Mori and Miya looking at her with worried expressions and Queen Serenity smiling. It was Nori who picked her up.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Miki didn't answer. She kept her eyes glued to Serenity.  
  
"What did you see?" she whispered, kneeling down to be level with Miki.  
  
Miki shook her head briskly. "Chaos," was the only reply before she was swept in darkness again and felt her strength file away. 


	4. Dream

Miki stood, laughing menacingly, on a hill, watching the destruction of the Castle. She raised a hand and more vines shot out from the bottom and wrapped themselves around the building, crushing it, while debris flew everywhere.  
  
Miya was on her knees in front of the castle, screaming words she had learned in her magic classes on how to counteract this power. Screaming words she had learned to burn the vines; to make them obey her; to stop.  
  
Miki twirled her finger and raised her hand again, and another vine rose from the ground. This one, however, didn't constrict the Castle. Miki led the vine into it, searching for the Queen.  
  
She found her. Instantly, the vines wrapped themselves around the Queen's arms, legs, stomach and neck. With a swish of Miki's hand, the vines started to strangle her.  
  
Queen Mori's scream was heard throughout the land.  
  
~*~  
  
Miki found that she was drenched in cold sweat when she awoke that morning. She didn't open her eyes at first, however, because she wanted to see where her dream was leading.  
  
"What did ~you~ see, though?" the echoed voice of Rini asked.  
  
"I saw a Sailor Scout," said Serenity, more solid.  
  
"A Sailor Scout?!" shreiked Nori. There were shushing noises, and he added more quietly, "But they're not needed anymore. Why is there one destined?"  
  
"I'm not sure that is even what i saw, Nori," Serenity whispered. "But--"  
  
"She's awake," came Miya's voice.  
  
"How do you know?" Rini asked. "She seems asleep."  
  
Miya giggled. "It's a triplet thing."  
  
'I'm not moving,' Miki said telepathically. 'I'm going to stay here the rest of my life, if that dream meant ~anything~!'  
  
'What dream?' Miya asked.  
  
'Just a dream. An awful dream. And i don't want it to come true! I just--' "DON'T!" She couldn't help but scream outloud, since she meant it so much.  
  
Serenity put her hand on Miki's forehead, and she opened her eyes. "Don't what?" she asked.  
  
Miki closed her eyes again. "Nothing. Nevermind."  
  
They looked at Miya. "What?" she asked cluelessly, and they all sighed.  
  
"Miki, if you don't want to tell me what you saw in front of Rini and Nori, i'll understand," Serenity soothed. With a look at them, they rolled their eyes and walked away, but Miki could sense them still in her room.  
  
'Mori?' she asked through her mind.  
  
'You're awake,' came Mori. 'Sorry, i'm in the feilds. I'll see you later, alright?'  
  
'Okay...' Miki was glad that she wasn't there. She didn't want her to know about what she saw and about her dream.  
  
"Miki," Serenity said sternly, making her eyes open again. "Come on. I know you just woke up, but i would really like to know."  
  
Miki sat up and looked around. She was, of course, in her room, but it was much darker since green curtains were placed over the large windows. When she looked down she saw that she wasn't in that suit anymore, but in the clothing she wore when she entered the room.  
  
"You told me that you were in a different outfit. Can you tell me what ~you~ saw? I only saw the back."  
  
"It was--just a black skirt. And...just a band across my chest, with beads on it. The beads were swirling around, starting from the bottom and stuff." Miki inhaled a large amount of air. "My braclets were vines with--with a rose or something on them. And i seemed to be wearing a crown or tiara or something."  
  
Serenity clasped her hands around Miki's and smiled. "Of course. I knew i was correct." She leaned in closer. "Miki, you are a Sailor Scout. Unless i am mistaken, you are Sailor Earth."  
  
Miki blinked. "But my dream..." She knew she couldn't be a Sailor Scout. Scouts are meant for good, and she was killing her sister and the whole Moon Kingdom.  
  
"Your dream?" Serenity asked. "You had a dream? Please, tell me about it."  
  
"It was just a nightmare!" Miki insisted. "It's nothing, really."  
  
She grinned. "Alright then. Anyway, you must be starving." She stood up and started walking towards the door. "I'll bring someone up. You stay in bed, okay?" And she left.  
  
Miya stood up from a seat at the other side of the bed and walked over.  
  
"You can tell me about the dream, right?" she asked, sitting down on a chair next to her bed.  
  
Miki shook her head and lied back down. "No, it was pointless. Just a strange dream. Nothing more or less."  
  
Miya smiled. "That's a reason too much. Come on, tell me! Please? Just-- just give me the memory through your mind. That way you don 't have to explain."  
  
"No. And if you go anywhere near my mind, i'll slaughter you with one of my powers."  
  
Miya grinned. "And i'll just counteract it. Queen Serenity told me that i am going to Madam Jun's Academy of Sorcery. She says that i'm going to learn a lot of magic from there."  
  
"When are you going?"  
  
"She told me soon. But i haven't even packed yet, so..."  
  
"Packed?!" Miki yelled, making Miya jump. "We didn't even 'pack' when we were going here! She just snatched us away! I would have thought that ~Sailor Moon~ was more respectful. The way i've learned, she cared and was somewhat clumsy. This--this '~Queen~' is none of those! Shes incredibly mean and doesn't appreciate us at all!"  
  
At that, Rini came in, looking expressionless.  
  
"You're right, Miki," she commented. "Mother has changed. But--i don't know why. So just drop it!" She threw her hands in the air and stomped away.  
  
"I think Princess Rini has changed as well," added Miya, smiling slightly. "Anyway, what do you mean she doesn't appreciate us? She was mighty worried when you passed out a while ago."  
  
"She took us from our parents without us agreeing." She sniffled. "I miss mommy."  
  
"I do, too," Miya said. "But i don't think Mori does. She never ~did~ like mom."  
  
Miki sighed. "I wish my dream was correct, except we switch around Mori with Queen Serenity."  
  
"What? So something ~did~ happen! Oh please tell me!"  
  
She sighed. "No, i'd rather not. I really just want to forget about it." She turned on her side, facing away from her sister. "I'm really tired," she lied. "I'm just going to go back to sleep."  
  
"Well...okay," Miya said, worried. she stood up and walked toward the door. "I'll bring up the food instead and see how you're doing, okay? Um--bye." And she walked out, leaving Miki with her thoughts.  
  
I can't believe Miya is going to an academy. She had always hated school, but now she seemed excited. And I've read books about the Sailor Scouts, and Sailor Moon had always seemed nice and carefree. Queen Serenity seemed-- different.  
  
How can i be Sailor Earth? It's impossible. Oh well, i'll worry about it when i have to.  
  
She smiled and was suddenly engulfed in sleepiness, and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
AN: well thats it. pretty short, but thats ok, right? anyway, here are my comments on my reviews:  
  
1 - it does, doesn't it?  
  
StarLiteStarBrite - THANK YOU!! ^___^ but it ~does~ suck, mind u. hehe  
  
hazuki - why does it say that u reviewed chapter 1, if u said u read all my chapters?? -glare-  
  
The Immortal Angel - well if you're talking about Queen Serenity's personality... :-X no, no, no, i wont tell you ANYTHING! heheheh. i only give out special sneak previews to people who don't give me flames. sorry.  
  
princess of the desert - well, this chapter should clear things up, right?? -hint: the dream- 


	5. Goodbye

AN: hi.  
  
Miki stared down at the the bubbly soup Miya had brought in.  
  
"What is it again?" she asked, poking it with her spoon.  
  
Miya sighed. "Oatmeal! But don't eat it like that. Let me put milk in it." She picked up a cup and tilted it over the 'oatmeal', pouring milk in it. "See? Now you can eat it." She grinned then sat down on the chair again. "Go on, eat!"  
  
Miki pushed the tray away from her. "No thanks. Not hungry."  
  
Almost instantly, Queen Serenity walked in the opened door and glared down at Miya. She smiled and leaned down.  
  
"Miya, say good bye to your sister," Serenity told her. "You are leaving to the academy right now."  
  
"Now?!" Miki yelped. "Why does she have to leave ~now~?"  
  
Serenity looked at her, and grinned. "Well, you are leaving today too."  
  
"I am? Where?"  
  
Miya looked at Serenity strangely, the same way Miki looked at her.  
  
"I've been doing some thinking," the Queen said seriously. "Well, of course you know that the Sailor Scouts are unneeded. The universe is very safe. But me and Rini can't seem to find out why you were destined to be one. So we are sending you to the past, right after Sailor Moon. She would be about the age of thirty or forty. Anyway, we are almost certain that is where danger is." She smiled warmly at her. "Of course, we'll send a gaurdian."  
  
"But--when am i leaving?" she stammered.  
  
Serenity grinned and sat on the edge of the bed. "As soon as possible, of course. We don't want to keep anyone waiting." She looked at Miya. "Well, let's go." She stood up and walked out of the room. "Lady Hikari is already here!" she called. "To pick you up." And they heard the large golden door close."  
  
Miya cried out sadly. "Ohh! I didn't know i'd leave ~today~!"  
  
"Lady Miya!" a new voice rang through the closed door. It sounded old and tired. "Let's go!"  
  
"That must be Lady Hikari," Miki said drily. "I'll miss you. Promise to write me, and ask Queen Serenity to send it to th future until you know how." Without any warning, she broke out into tears. "~Oh Miya~!" She fell forward and hugged her.  
  
"I'll miss you too, Miki," Miya said, sniffling.  
  
"~Lady Miya~!" the voice screamed.  
  
Miya got up and started to walk towards the door. Without a backward glance at Miki, she left. Miki sighed and lied back down in bed and stared out her now opened window. The trees were so much different than on earth. The leaves were all completely round, like a sphere, and didn't look like they ever changed color, even in the fall.  
  
If Miki ~was~ Sailor Earth, she surely wouldn't survive here. Nothing was earthy. The only green room she can remember is her own room. And all the plants were strange looking, especially the ones inside.  
  
She just couldn't live here.  
  
Miki sat up straight and screamed, "~SERENITY~!"  
  
It took a while before she heard running footsteps along her corridor, and her door being slammed open.  
  
"Yes, Miki, are you alright?" Queen Serenity panted.  
  
Miki blinked. "Oh, yes i'm fine." She smiled, then went on to the point. "I must leave now! To--wherever i was going to go." She put on the most anxious face she could have ever made. "Please?"  
  
Serenity sighed and hung her head. "I thought it was an emegency." She quickly looked up again; her face was stern. "Are you sure?"  
  
Miki nodded briskly. "Yes. Please."  
  
"Well...i suppose you are well enough," the Queen agreed. "I guess you may leave now. The sooner the better, right?"  
  
Miki jumped out of bed. "Absolutely. Now--where do we go to--to get to the past?"  
  
Serenity grinned. "We must ask Rini, first, if she'll lend us her special Time Key Pluto had given her."  
  
She nodded and ran out the door, out the corridor door, and into the hallway. Serenity came up to her patiently, and they both walked down the large hallway and into the dining room. Princess Rini was sitting there playing cards with Prince Nori.  
  
"Rini," she started. "Miki is leaving today. She has decided to, herself. May she use your Time Key?"  
  
Rini hesitated, then reached down her shirt and pulled out a necklace. On it was a small golden key with a pink ruby at the top.  
  
"I guess so," Rini said slowly. She reached over and gave it to Miki with a few second thoughts. "Be careful with it."  
  
Miki smiled and put it on. "Thank you. And i will, of course i will." She tucked it in her shirt and looked at Nori. "See ya!"  
  
He smiled and gave her a hand and she shook it. "Stay safe, Sailor Earth." She blushed then let go. Nori grinned then returned to his game.  
  
Miki turned to Serenity. "Where is Mori?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Serenity led her down a the hallway then turned left then turned right. She kept walking until she came to a large white door with a netting as the window. She pushed it open and it showed a large white library with a massive variety of books. Mori was sitting in the way back behind a large pile of thick books.  
  
"Mori," she said, walking over to her. Mori looked up at her. "I'm leaving now. To Earth, i mean."  
  
"You are?" Mori looked at Serenity. "Is she well enough?" When she nodded, Mori looked back at Miki and grinned. "Well it looks like my little sister has grown up, huh?" She stood up, placing her book on the small table next to the chair, and hugged Miki. She leaned closer to her ear and whispered so that only she could hear, "You and Miya come back soon. Everything will be different, trust me, and you'll be treated like royalty." She let go and moved away and sat back down.  
  
Miki stood still and tried to sort out what she said. "We can always keep in touch with our minds, right?" Mori looked up and smiled.  
  
Miki turned back to Serenity who was looking inside a very old book, and said, "Let's go."  
  
They walked out of the huge library and turned right. At the end of that hallway were giant stained-glass doors. Serenity pushed them open, too, and they were looking at the Moon Kingdom. Serenity walked down the steps and stopped at bottom, Miki following.  
  
"Well, i suppose i should give you a gift, hm?" she asked, grinned.  
  
"Oh, no, i don't need one," Miki insisted, but Serenity pulled out a retangular box and gave it to her.  
  
"Open this when you see danger and use it. You're guardian i'll send will tell you anything other questions." She looked at earth and sighed. "I'll give word to your father. He'll be proud." She looked back at Miki and leaned down. "Whenever you're ready, take out that key and yell 'Earthian Moon Time Key Activate!' Understnad?"  
  
Miki nodded and instantly took out the key. She held it up high and yelled, "EARTHIAN MOON TIME KEY ACTIVATE!" Everything around her suddenly dissolved and she felt herself being pulled upward.  
  
"Use your mind to tell where you want to go.."  
  
The last sentence was also dissolved and she had to guess that the last word was 'go.' She cleared her mind of everything except of the Earth.  
  
POP  
  
Miki was no longer standing in the Moon Kingdom. In fact, she was no longer standing. It seemed that she had just fallen from the sky, and had landed in someone's lap.  
  
Quickly, she rolled over and fell on her face on hard concrete.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she yelled, not even looking up.  
  
"Who ~are~ you?" It was a male voice.  
  
Miki looked up and saw that she had landed on a teenager. He had short and messy blackish hair with brown eyes. Next to him was a preppy-looking girl with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. But Miki's eyes were mainly on the guy. He was so handsome.  
  
"Miki!"  
  
Suddenly she found herself staring and quickly looked away and scanned the landscape for the person who called her name. There was a darkskinned girl with long flowing blonde hair, standing on her toes waving at her. She suddenly flushed; this girl looked like a klutzy 'blonde.'  
  
"Miki! I've been looking for you!" The blonde ran over, giggling like a blonde would, and stopped abruptly when she was in front of her.  
  
"Who are you?" Miki asked. "How do you know me?"  
  
"Oh, excuse me," said the blonde, looking at the couple. "Do you mind?" The couple raised their eyebrows, then got up and walked away. The blonde looked back at Miki and cocked her head side to side giggling. "Queen Serenity sent for me. I'm Hitomi!"  
  
Miki stared blankly at her. "~You're~ my guardian?!"  
  
Hitomi crossed her arms and tried to look serious, but was instantly acting goofy. "Of course i am, silly. Um--usually i take farret form, but Her Highness told me to be human. I can shapeshift from ferret to human after all. It comes in handy when i'm ferrets aren't alloud in a pub, but humans c--"  
  
"There must be a mistake!" Miki shrieked. "You can't be my guardian! You just--can't!" She threw her hands in the air and turned around. A clumsy blonde just can't be a guardian to a Sailor Scout, she thought selfishly.  
  
"Well...Serenity told ~me~ to go, so here i am!" Hitomi grinned. All of a sudden, she started spinning around and doing flips and making funny noises all over the park. Miki sat on the bench and watched her, chin in hands, wondering why she was assigned ~this~ as a guardian. 


End file.
